<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Lead Me Home by xWildAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004841">Just Lead Me Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWildAngel/pseuds/xWildAngel'>xWildAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWildAngel/pseuds/xWildAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be just a simple mission.</p><p>Qrow gets injured while out on a mission. Clover makes it all better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Lead Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is my first ever try writing a fic of any kind. I hope you enjoy this thing that I tried to put together. </p><p>English isn't my mother language, so there might be some mistakes, feel free to point them out if there are. Also, there might be some inconsistencies. </p><p>Just a little bit inspired by this song, Dermot Kennedy - Outnumbered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not good, Qrow thought. It was supposed to be just a standard mission, take out the Grimm and get back home.</p><p>Home, where Clover was waiting for him, so they could spend their evening with his nieces and their friends playing video games and just talking about anything and everything. They had both been busy with non-stop missions for a couple of weeks and this was the first time they had both had a day off. Well, at least in Clover’s case.</p><p>It had been a last minute mission, Grimm being spotted too close for comfort to the city limits. Qrow had agreed to take the mission, thinking it wouldn’t take more than a couple of hours at most.</p><p>Clover had insisted on going with him, but Qrow shut that down instantly. The man had been working himself to exhaustion for the last couple of weeks and there was no way Qrow was going to let the man join him. </p><p>Now here he was, holding his side that was oozing blood from the wound he had sustained. At first, it had been going well. Taking out the Grimm in front of him with Harbinger and jumping and ducking the ones that got too close to his back. He figured he was done when the dust evaporated and he saw no more of the red eyed creatures. </p><p>He had started to walk back, when suddenly there was a roar of a Grimm and he was flung forwards to the ground. It had come out of nowhere. Qrow felt the pain at his side, but couldn’t pay attention to it, he still needed to kill the Grimm that had gotten a swipe at him. Killing it had been easy, turning on his back and plunging the sword form of Harbinger in it’s black mass of an under belly as it had been looming over him. </p><p>Thinking back on it now, maybe it would have been a good idea for Clover to have joined him. His partner could have watched his back and the Grimm would have never had the chance to catch him off guard like that. But then he thought about the slightly snoring man he had left in their bed in the morning and knew he had done the right thing not letting Clover come along.</p><p>His aura had taken most of the blow but it had already been depleted almost to the max and Qrow knew he needed to get back before his semblance could make it worse by making him faint or worse, bring more Grimm bearing down on him. </p><p>Qrow started the journey back home, all the while thinking how stupid he had been to even let his guard down for one second. He knew what his semblance was capable of. At least he hadn’t put anyone else at harms way.</p><p>Qrow’s thoughts wandered to Clover. He would probably tell Qrow to stop thinking so lowly of himself. Not everything was affected by his semblance, sometimes things just happened.</p><p>Clover had been such a good and positive influence, both on him and his life. He had never been so happy in his life. Not having to worry about hurting the ones he loved all the time. Sometimes Qrow still wondered how the hell he managed to end up in a relationship with Clover. The man was the embodiment of everything that was pure and good in this world. </p><p>It had taken Qrow longer than he thought, to make it back home, but he figured being injured and the wound not healing as fast as it should, could slow a person down. The wound would heal better, once he got a proper rest. He was more exhausted than he realized. He hadn’t been this tired while walking, but the feeling of finally being back home overpowered that feeling in an instant. He just wanted to see Clover and bury himself in his strong and comforting arms.</p><p>Qrow opened the door to their home and was instantly comforted by the atmosphere inside their home. He’s whole being relaxed, not realizing he had been tense and on edge the entire way home.</p><p>“Clover?” the man called out with a slight strain to his voice, trying to figure out where exactly his partner was. Clover appeared around the corner to his left.</p><p>“Hey” Clover said, before realizing everything wasn’t okay. He took quick steps to reach Qrow’s side.</p><p>“What happened?” he said, his voice filling with worry. Frantic hands went to Qrow’s side, but his touch stayed gentle as he looked the wound over.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Qrow answered. “A lone Grimm got a little too close, that’s all.”</p><p>“You’re not fine Qrow, you’re still bleeding. It should have started to heal by now.” Clover countered.</p><p>Qrow huffed. “It’s just from my low aura. All I need is a good rest and I’ll be good as new.” He could see from Clover’s face that he wasn’t happy with the answer, but he really didn’t care right now, he would apologize later. </p><p>He was exhausted and he could feel his conciousness starting to slip from him. He counted himself lucky that Clover was right there next to him, because the next moment he was falling into Clover’s arms and the last thing he saw was Clover’s worried teal eyes, before everything went dark around him.</p><p>   **********</p><p>When Qrow woke up again, the first thing he noticed was how dark the room was. The second, was the soft matress underneath him. It looked like Clover had carried him to their bed while he was out cold. He noticed he’s side was still throbbing a little but the pain had lessened and when he looked down at his side he saw that Clover had bandaged and wrapped his wound. At least it wasn’t bleeding anymore.</p><p>When he looked back up, Clover was there, standing in the doorway. He had a small smile on his face, but Qrow could still see the worry in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey” Qrow said, pulling himself up a little bit to rest his upper body on the headboard. He winced a little when he felt a pull on his wound. </p><p>“Hey” Clover breathed back, starting to come closer when he saw Qrow moving up on the bed. He settled himself on the bed close to Qrow’s legs, hesitating a little before taking one of Qrow’s hands in his own large ones.</p><p>There was a few minutes of silence, before Clover finally spoke. “You really scared me today, you know.” he said. “When I saw you bleeding like that, my heart almost stopped. And then you collapsed in my arms.” Clover looked away for a moment, and when he looked back up and into Qrow’s eyes, there were unshed tears there, that made the teal of Clover’s eyes glimmer with beauty. “I thought I almost lost you.” he’s voice full of emotion. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Qrow said, placing his other hand on Clover’s cheek, not caring about the uncomfortable feeling it caused to his injured side, “I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Clover said, placing his hand on top of Qrow’s on his cheek, while leaning in to the touch at the same time, “just promise me you will be more careful out there when I’m not there with you.”</p><p>“I promise.” he said. </p><p>“I should have been there.” Clover suddenly said. “This would have never happened if I was there and had your back like partners are supposed to do.” </p><p>“Hey, none of that.” Qrow said, slipping his hand to the back of Clover’s neck, playing with the short hairs there. “It wasn’t your fault either. You have been working yourself ragged the last couple of weeks and you needed the rest. Besides, I didn’t need your gorgeous ass weighing me down while fighting the Grimm.”</p><p>It had the intended effect Qrow was going for, making Clover chuckle a little, Qrow happy to see his smile. </p><p>“Come here.” Qrow said, realizing he still hadn’t been held by Clover. Wanting and needing the comfort and warmth that only his Lucky Charm could provide. He made room for Clover in the bed, scooting over a little bit. For a moment, it looked like Clover was going to decline. But when Qrow used his persuasive puppy dog eyes on him, Clover gave in.</p><p>He arranged himself down next to Qrow, being careful not to jostle the injury. Qrow settled on top of his chest the moment he was done, his head landing on Clover’s shoulder.</p><p>Qrow could feel the exhaustion starting to take hold of him again. Pulling him further and further away from reality and into oblivion. He felt Clover’s arm come around him, his other hand carding through his soft hair, holding him close, making him feel safe and happy like he had never felt before.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how clad I am to have met you?” Qrow asked.</p><p>“Lucky me, huh?” Clover answered him with a smile, placing a kiss on top of Qrow’s head.</p><p>“Lucky us.” Qrow told him, before sleep finally claimed him, Clover following him soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. As is constructive criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>